Possibilities: In Our Hearts
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: In Our Hearts, the Possibilities are Endless. Updated: Sokeru. DISCONTINUED.
1. Daikari: Daisuke x Hikari

He had no idea how it happened.

Somehow, she had said yes. From that, they progressed.

They went on a few dates, and from there, they fell in love.

So, there they were.

She lay up against him, his arms wrapped securely around her. She stood with her arms stretched, her feet dangling across the ledge of the bridge they were standing on.

The spring breeze was whipping around them, sending their hair flying. She had a smile plastered to her lips, while he attempted to hide his.

"You're going to get hurt, you know."

"No, I'm not." Her grin widened, "You're holding me." He shook his head and sighed, but didn't loosen his grip. She wasn't going to fall. She wasn't going to get hurt.

At least, not while he was around.

"I don't think I could have imagined I'd be doing this a few months ago."

"I know. I just changed you life so much." She said, sarcastically. He shook his head, laughing.

"You think that. I believe it was the adventures in the Digital World with the Digimon, not you, that changed me." She turned around, slowly. They both placed their feet on solid ground. Facing him, she pretended to look hurt.

"So are you suggesting that I'm nothing to you?" He grinned.

"Of course you're not." He teased. "That's why I used to stalk you for a few months. I hated you."

She burst of laughing, and her grip on his hands, which were stroking hers, tightened, leading to a squeeze. After calming down, she placed her head on his chest.

"Daisuke, you do know I love you, right?"

"I know Hikari, I know." He smiled into her hair. "And you know I love you."

Sighing, and grinning, the two began to walk towards the sunset that glowed in the distance, hands intertwined.

--------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

So, here is the beginning, call it a trailer or teaser of sorts, of one of my new projects for this coming year. It's a collection of drabbles/one-shots about every het couple. There will be other collections, including siblings, friendships, partner interactions, and crossovers. I'm going to every couple, plus a few added that I though would work. It goes for all four seasons (excluding savers, but I might add that too). Iori/Cody and Tomoki/Tommy is both exempt from the couples' collection, except that Iori does have a one-shot with a DD…guess who it is.

I decided to do Daikari first, mainly to get it out of the way (no offense) and to get all the Daikari shippers attention.

This one was actually easier, but the Miyako/Yamato and the Jeri/Ryo ones will be harder.

I have a planned 50 chapters. This fic will be updated whenever I have inspiration to write a drabble or one-shot.

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for ideas, or about the writing, please let me know. Even if I've already done a couple, you're welcome to request a one-shot that I'll be happy to write.

And again, I'm looking for a beta reader, so please _please_ let me know if you're interested!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and yes, author's notes will be at the end. And no, they won't be as long as this one.

Please Review!


	2. LeeJuri: Jenrya x Juri

She was walking down the street, her bright red hair tied hastily in a bun, and her clothing nothing more than rags.

He had been staring out his window. He hadn't been expecting visitors.

When she trudged up to his doorstep, he immediately opened the door.

"Juri! What's wrong?" He helped her inside, she having lost all will to move. "You look dead on your feet! Here sit down."

He moved her to the couch where she gracefully plopped down. He made to lay her down, when he touched her hand. It was cold and numb, and he instantly retracted his hand away.

"You're freezing! Lie down and I'll get you something warm, okay?"

She weakly smiled, while nodding, and laid down. When he left, she closed her eyes.

The scents in the room pervaded her thoughts.

All she could smell was him.

She opened her eyes when she heard his faint footsteps grow louder. He was carrying a tray.

"Here's some hot chocolate." He placed on the coffee table next to her, and sat on the sofa across the one she was on.

She picked herself up, and he immediately motioned for her to lie back down.

"Where's the restroom? I just want wash myself up."

He pointed to the door beside the kitchen, and she smiled in thanks. He sensed a limp in her walk, but he did nothing except for bite his lip.

She locked the door behind her when she entered the room. Her eyes fell to the mirror stationed in the middle of room.

Her face was soiled. Her clothes were stained with dirt, and her hair covered parts of her face, leaving her blind.

She had tears in her eyes. The sniffles she had suppressed came out, joined with the water that fell down her cheeks.

He, being worried, had stood in front of the door, and heard her muffle whimpers.

"Juri?" He knocked on the door, and she quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jenrya. I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay then." He was still worried, so he began to pace in front of the door.

Inside, she redid her hair, running her fingers through it to relive it of knots. When she was satisfied, she turned on the sink faucet.

The water was hot, and she immediately felt it sting her cold, numb skin. She passed the feeling, and let her hands soak in the water.

The steam from the water oozed through the bottom of the doorway, and he immediately noted it. He smiled as he recalled how she loved the feeling of warmth.

"You're still okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just washing my hands, that's all." She replied, her muffled voice reaching his ears.

He nodded to himself, and returned to his pacing.

She splashed water on her face, and suddenly felt revived and fresh. She wiped her face on the hand towel hanging near the sink observed her reflection once more.

Her face may have been clean, but her lips were still turned into a frown. Her eyes were dreary and her skin was dull.

She forced a smile, but her face looked forged.

She knew it.

She opened the door to face him anyway.

"Hey. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. But I'll have that hot chocolate now."

"It may not be so hot anymore.'

"That's okay."

They made their way to the living room once more, where the mug still lay untouched. She picked it up, and she felt her fingers tingle from the warmth.

Silently, she sipped. He sat on the other side watching her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

She just took another swallow.

"I understand if you don't want to, but I think I should know. Why did you come here?"

"My parents are getting a divorce."

It was abrupt, and he wasn't excepting it. He blinked, and mournfully looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. They deserve it."

He winced at the hardness of her voice. She didn't seem the least bit remorseful.

She laid the cup back down on the tray, and he made to stand up. She, however, stopped him.

"Please stay. I'll have to go soon anyway, so you can take it back then."

He slowly sat back down, his eyes never leaving hers. He suddenly felt drawn to them.

"I want to go home, Jenrya. I really want to. I just feel like I can't."

He moved to the seat beside her and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Juri. You'll get through it. You have all of your friends." He looked at the ground. "And you have me." It was nothing more than a mutter, but she heard him.

"I know. And I'm really thankful for it." He smiled at her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at her sudden display of affection, but he shrugged it off and soaked in the feeling.

He liked it.

He had never felt so connected.

And she never thought she would just jump out and do something like that.

But she liked it.

And since neither one of them wanted the feeling to end, so they stayed put.

They stayed like that for quite a while.

But they didn't care.

No one else cared, for that matter.

They sat there. They were so engrossed in each other, and the outside world meant nothing.

They just sat there.

---------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the story too.

Here's the next chapter. I was going to make it Ryo and Juri, but the idea didn't fit.

I forgot to mention that Suzie, Ai, and Mako are also exempt from this collection.

Next chapter will probably be Koura (Koushiro/Izzy and Sora).

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. Koura: Koushiro x Sora

It was night.

The stars and moon shone brightly through his window, and his computer and laptop were illuminated by the vivid lights.

He couldn't sleep.

Usually, he would be playing for hours on his computer, until he couldn't function anymore.

Then, he would trudge into his bed, and fall asleep within minutes.

Not tonight.

Tonight, he didn't even touch his laptop.

His mother immediately took his temperature.

But he wasn't sick.

Well, he didn't have a fever.

He was, however, not able to get the image out of his head.

Her eyes.

Those brilliant auburn eyes were all he could see. They clouded his vision and brain, and he couldn't even function properly.

He was too engrossed with those eyes.

When he stumbled upon her at the end of the day, he had been mesmerized.

He was feeling dizzy.

She hadn't noticed.

But he smiled his way through, and rushed home.

There, all he could think about were her dazzling russet eyes.

All he saw were the eyes.

They were warm tunnels, leading him into the light.

He felt warm and blissful inside. He felt happy.

He hadn't felt like this…ever.

It made a nice change.

He loved those eyes.

And he loved the girl who bore them.

He loved her.

But even as he gazed at the floor, her eyes all he could see, he wished they could have been the real ones.

Koushiro closed his eyes, preserving all the hope and glimmer in her tender eyes.

-----------------------

She couldn't sleep.

Her mind was wandering away from the task at hand.

She wanted to relax and fall into a deep slumber.

It didn't happen.

She wanted to sleep.

But her mind was to content on imagining the eyes.

His eyes.

His black eyes weren't dark.

They were friendly and inviting.

His black eyes were like caves, drawing her in.

She wanted to descend into his eyes, and never leave their sight.

She loved his eyes.

All she could do was wonder about his eyes.

The intenseness he brought with those eyes was embracing her.

She didn't want to let go.

His alluring eyes were all she could imagine.

After talking to him for mere minutes, she was drawn to his eyes.

Those special and beautiful eyes.

She arrived home, warm and safe.

His eyes were all she wanted to think about.

But even as she was thrilled with those eyes, she couldn't help but dream for the real ones.

She wanted to look into his eyes, and also be accompanied by his warm hold.

She loved those eyes.

And she loved the one who carried them.

But she wanted to love him with those eyes boring into her soul.

She loved him.

And she couldn't help but hope for those eyes to be watching her.

Sora tightly shut her eyes, conserving all the love and compassion in his gentle eyes.

-----------------------

Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!

I'm probably going to do Jenruki next, but after that, I don't know. Go ahead and suggest, but try and make them ones that aren't so easy to write. No Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, Michi, Takari….that type of thing. Jurato, Takumi, and Ryuki are also no goes.

Nothing else, except I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. And also, thanks to everyone how has ever reviewed any of my fics...THANKS A BUNCH!

The Digital Gate: Please leave your email in a review, so I can talk to you about the beta-reading thing. I would PM you, but it wouldn't be useful… (coughstupidFFpeoplecough)


	4. Jenruki: Jenyra x Ruki

"Why are we here, Einstein?"

"It's Jenyra."

"Too bad, Einstein."

"Whatever."

Shaking his head, the boy grabbed her hand and walked over to the stand in the middle of the park.

"Jenyra, what's the point of coming to a carnival? I _hate_ carnivals."

"Don't say hate. It's a strong word."

"You sound like Terriermon."

"Momentai."

"Oh, shut up."

Grinning, the boy paid for the tickets, which he gave the ticket manager moments later, the girl following him grudgingly.

"Ruki, it's my goal for today to get you to laugh at least once." He cast a sideways glance at her. "Then we'll go home."

"Ha, ha. We can leave now."

"Oh, Ruki."

The pair wandered the carnival for minutes, the time dwindling away. Eventually, and after quite a few arguments, which included one on buying cotton candy, they reached a bottle shooting booth.

Well, that's what she called it.

"All right then, Einstein. I've been dragged here, so can I at least have some fun?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"A bet." She responded, a cunning smile on her lips.

"I see. About what?"

She grinned, and he raised his eyebrows.

"If you win against me, you can drag me along and make me play whatever games you want." He crossed his arms over his chest, and she continued. "But if I win, I get to make you do whatever I want for today, which includes ditching this place."

He grinned.

"I accept."

"You make it sound dramatic."

"But it is."

She rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to give the booth owner money.

"You're paying though."

He chuckled, handing over the cash.

In such fashion, the duo gripped their shooters, and positioned themselves.

It took many minutes, but after an enthralling and close battle, she pulled out, claiming victory.  
He was slightly surprised, so he asked her.

"Where'd you get so good?"

She turned around, after receiving the prize, a fluffy pink teddy bear, definitely not to her taste, and blushed.

"I…um…practice."

He tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Really?"'

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

"No, not at all."

She kept blushing, and he kept stifling his laughter, until he brought himself to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to make me do?"

She weakly grinned, and handed him to stuffed animal.

"First, you get to carry this around for the rest of today." He shrugged and hoisted it over his shoulder. She giggled. "Now, we're going to leave. But before that, I'm going to dare you."

He gave her a questioning look.

"And what is your dare?"

"Tell me what you were going to make me do today, and then…well, I'll get to that."

He tilted his head.

"Well, at first I was going to make you ride the Farris wheel with me." When she groaned, he sniggered. "But then, I got a better idea."

"And what was that?" She asked, teasingly.

"I was going to ask you to kiss me."

She stared.

He bit his lip, slightly amused.

Her lips broke into a smirk.

"Well then. I have another dare for you."

He looked at her, startled by her change of topic.

"What is it?"

"I dare you to dare me what you were going to dare me."

At first, he looked confused, but his face cleared up, and he broke into a smile.

Without hesitation, Jenrya leaned in.

Without hesitation, Ruki smacked him.

Without hesitation, Jenyra grinned and bent in once more.

Without hesitation, Ruki kissed him.

--------------------

Spur of the moment one, so here it is. It was requested, and don't worry, I'll get to them all. I think I'll do Yakari next.

Another thing, I've been getting requests for crossover couples, so I'll just clear that. I'm not going to do crossover couples. Probably not at all. I might however, if I get a good idea and several die-hard requests. However, those won't be in here, so wait for that.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews. Thankfully, the emails are working again (or at least I think so) so I should get notices of your reviews, and I can reply to them.

Review!


	5. Yakari: Yamato x Hikari

"Clumsy, aren't we?"

"No…I'm…just…um…"

"Not good?"

"I do _not_ suck at dancing."

"Sure."

"Oh, shut up."

"Respect you're elders, Hika."

"Why, _Yama_?"

"Because we're older."

"Taichi's older than you, and yet you don't respect him."

"That's because Taichi _acts_ like he's younger, so it doesn't count."

"That's true. But why do I have to respect _you_?"

"Hikari, don't you want to respect me?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Ha-ha, you're so nice."

"I know."

"That's why you like me.

"Well, I don't like you. I _love_ you."

"Nice Hikari. You're becoming more like Taichi everyday."

"Wait, what? Taichi told you he loved you?"

"No! Stop laughing, Hikari! Taichi and I aren't in love!"

"Wow, you're so red! And say that a little bit louder, why don't you."

"Well, it's true!"

"Well prove it then."

"Fine, I will."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing tha-"

"Like that."

"What was that for?"

"What, the kiss or the interruption."

"The kiss!"

"I wanted to kiss you. I _love_ you."

"What'll Taichi say?"

"Why would he care? He trusts me, and you, enough to let us go out."

"I wasn't talking about his overly-paranoid-older-brother side. I was talking about the fact that the two of you are in _love_."

"Oh shut up!"

"And just why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I said so!"

"You need to come up with a better come back than that! Jeez, I'm really beating you at this, Yama."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then."

"Yama, you're scaring me. Yama, what are you doing…YAMA!"

"Think you've won now have you? Well think again!"

"Yama…let…go…not…funny."

"Why, Hikari? Don't you like be tickled?"

"Not…really…no…Yama…"

"What Hikari?"

"This."

"Hu-?"

-----------

Yeah, that last part was a kiss. And yeah, she was being tickled. Oh, they were dancing somewhere before. Use you imagination for the details.

I wrote this since I wasn't in a describing mood…that and I was writing it in English. No idea how those two are connected, but oh well.

Another thing guys…I've changed my mind. I'm going to do Iori couples. Don't ask me why, I just am. However, that's going to throw off my perfect number of fifty. In that case, why don't I add Jun too?

Hope you enjoyed, and I think I'll do a Frontier couple next…probably Kouchi/Izumi.

Review!


	6. Kouizumi: Kouichi x Izumi

Dreaming is an activity that gets you relaxed. You can wish about anything that you want.

Kouichi was dreaming of his girlfriend.

Her brilliant, blonde hair brightened everything, while her smile reflected joy.

He was felling very happy, and was even smiling in his sleep.

Thankfully, he got the pleasure of not only dreaming of the girl, but to see her in person. And as a bonus, he could stare into her vivid eyes without getting slapped.

Well at least not _hard_.

But dreaming wasn't the only activity in which you could unwind.

Sleeping also lets you truly forget everything else.

Well, that's how Kouichi reasoned it.

But sleeping was only a replacement for dreaming.

However, his special, precious beauty sleep was being interrupted by his sweet, gorgeous girlfriend.

"Kouichi! Wake up! You need to get ready!"

Groaning, he turned, his face now in his pillow, and pulled his sheets above his head.

"Not now. I'm still sleeping. Five more minutes, please!"

Izumi shook her head and pulled the blanket off of his face.

"Get up, lazy! Kouji'll be here any minute."

"He can wait."

"Just get up.'

"Ugh."

And so, he got up.

Smiling, Izumi watched him get out, but began blushing when she saw he was wearing nothing other than boxers.

"Oh! I'm…so sorry. I'll…um…go."

Even as she quickly left, she couldn't help but smile. She closed the door behind, leaving a grinning Kouichi.

He shook his head and went into the shower.

Another activity that gets you totally relaxed is a nice shower. It could be cold or hot, but a pleasant shower does the trick.

But it's just a substitute for sleep.

-------------------------

Short, pointless, and rushed. Oh well. I'm so upset since I don't get off today, but only a two-hour delay. Why couldn't it have kept snowing? Ugh….

Yeah, so this was really bad, but okay.

Enjoy and Review!


	7. Takumi: Takuya x Izumi

"I _loathe_ you."

"Big word."

"Shut up. Loathe, is _not_ a big word."

"Yes it is."

"Well to you it is, seeing as you're so _stupid_."

"Sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm going to let you believe whatever you want to."

"And what exactly is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Anything you want it to."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, that's why."

"Too bad."

"You…just…ugh."

"Loss for words?"

"Shut up."

"You say that a lot."

A frustrated groan.

"Ugh."

"And you make that…_noise_ a lot too."

"Shut up."

"See? That's what I mean. Why can't you encourage freedom of speech?"

Another frustrated groan.

"I can't…_look_ at you right now."

"Am I really that gorgeous?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"So negative, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"If you say a complete sentence then I will."

"Shut up."

"That isn't a complete sentence."

"Actually, it is. And so was that."

"Hm…so it is. Too bad, I love the sound of my voice to much."

"Takuya…."

"Izumi…"

"You are _so _annoying."

"So I've heard."

A pause.

"Will you please say something?"

"Hey, I'm the one who's been talking for the entire duration of this conversation."

"Big words."

"First off, those are _not _big words. And second, that's what I said, but you just insinuated that I was stupid."

"I did _not _insinuate that you are stupid."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"_Yes_, you _did._"

"_No_, I _didn't_."

"Yes you did."

"Ah! You are such a…pain!"

"I know."

"You are so annoying!"

"I know."

"You're so…cocky!"

"I know."

"You are so…stupid!"

"I know."

"I _hate_ you!"

"I know."

"I love you!"

"I know."

A kiss.

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Okay, so I've found that all talking ones are A LOT easier than other types. But don't worry, the next one, which I expect to be an Adventure couple, will be something more descriptive.

Okay, right now I'm going to tell you something. Starting with this drabble, all numbers that have a seven as a digit or are divisible by ten, will feature one of my favorite couples. I have selected the ones I'm talking about specifically, such as this one. Takumi is my favorite Frontier couple. So, I'll be working my way up. Tamers then Adventure/02.  
And so, the usual, hoped you enjoyed, and please, like always, review! It helps me sooo much!


	8. Kenmi: Ken x Mimi

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"I said, stop it!"

"I know what you said, but stop _what_?"

"Being depressed!"

"I am _not_ depressed!"

"First step to happiness is admitting you have a problem."

"First off, I don't have a problem. And second thing, isn't that for alcoholics or drug-addicts?"

"No. And you _are_ depressed."

"I'm depressed, so what?"

"Second step, realize that there are no steps and that I'm an idiot."

"I _already _knew that you're an idiot, Mimi! Nothing new there."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"You better be."

"So what's the next step?"

"The _third_ step?"

"Yeah."

"The _last_ step?"

"Mimi…."

"Ken…"

"Stop it."

"Look who's talking."

"Mimi."

"Ken."

"Mimi!"

"Okay, okay."  
"_Thank_ you."

"So the third, and final, step to happiness is…to do a happy dance."

"A _happy_ dance?"

"A happy dance."

"Mimi…"

"Ken…"

"Ugh, not this again."

"Hey, you started it."

"But you continued it."

"Ken…"

"Mimi…"

"Fine, I'll stop if you stop."

"Deal."

"Okay, you ready?"

"For what?"

"To do a happy dance, silly!"

"Why do I need to do a happy dance?"

"Because you're depressed and this is the third and last step to happiness."

"I am _not_ depressed."

"Sure."

"I am _so_ not depressed."

-----------

**Disclaimer**: Do I _really_ need to say it?

So, after three days of reading the most hilarious PR fic EVER, I've returned to writing. I wrote this while back, but I only got a chance to look over it today.

I am horrible. I'm getting addicted to all dialogue, which is probably the reason I haven't brought myself to start writing the next chapter of anything. And that includes Truth Be Told.

Speaking of me and my horribleness, I'm hosting the first ever Digimon Fanfiction Awards. The nominations start on February 20th (coughcough), since I have a few kinks I need to work out. But be sure to check out the site (the link is in my profile) and that should have all the info you need, but you can always PM or email me.

Oh, and a warning. I'm planning a daring feat, which will probably cut all writing time…down. I am planning on watching all 14 (soon to be 15 at the end of this month) seasons of PR. I did all 4 for Digimon, so it's time I do something for the PR fandom.

Oh, and I'm probably going to be writing a few Heroes one-shots every now and then, so any fans can go check those out. (I posted one today, actually)

So, yeah.


	9. Ryuki: Ryo x Ruki

She hated Valentine's Day.

All the flowers and pink hearts floating everywhere.

It sickened her.

And it was even worse that her mom had forced her to attend a Valentine's Day dinner.

And she was wearing a bright pink dress.

Ruki was wearing a dress.

It surprised her as well.

As Ruki stumbled across the hall, her mother and grandmother leading, she grumbled, lifting the hem of the dress.

She hated pink.

She hated dresses.

She hated Valentine's Day.

She hated wearing pink dressing on Valentine's Day.

And so, Ruki was pretty pissed.

It also didn't help when Ryo bounced up next to her, grinned broadly.

"What's up, pumpkin?"

"The ceiling, jerk. Go away."

"Sorry, no can do. My dad made me promise to stick with a partner," Ryo wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she tried to shrug him off. "And fortunately for you, you're the lucky lady."

"Go away," she repeated, more annoyed.

"Nope."

Rolling her eyes, exasperated, she dragged herself forward, a very smug Ryo following. Ruki's mother glanced behind her and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. I'm Ruki's mother." Ryo smiled politely.

"I'm Ryo, Ruki's boy-"

"Friend. Ryo's my _friend._"

Ruki's mother's lips widened in a beam, and she reached out to shake Ryo's hand.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad Ruki's finally decided to start dating!" She stroked her hair, and smiled at the two. "Now I'll leave you two alone, but be sure not to get into trouble!"

With that, the said mother glided away, leaving a happy Ryo and a not-so-happy Ruki.

She rounded on him.

"What was that? I am _not_ your girlfriend! I don't even _like_ you!"

Ryo calmly tilted his head.

"That's what you say now, but my dearest, you'll be singing a different tune by the end of tonight."

"I don't sing at _all_."

Chuckling, Ryo wrapped his arm in Ruki's and dragged her off into the ballroom.

-------------

Ryo was enjoying himself.

The music was surprisingly good, the band taking a break from the stuffy, old classical he was so used to hearing. The food was catered from his favorite French restaurant, and they even had soda.

The only thing that could have improved was the attitude of the people around him.

Well, _Ruki's_ attitude.

The girl had refused to speak at all, only muttering slightly whenever extremely agitated. She stood against a table, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her.

Ryo whistled.

"Stop it."

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't whistle."

Ruki groaned in frustration.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ it."

"See, I know you perfectly."

Ruki bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. She struggled to suppress the remark she had on her tongue.

Ryo watched her with amusement.

The song changed, and instead of the typical slow, boring tune Ruki was used to hearing, she found the beat quite…nice.

Ryo suppressed a chuckle when he saw he foot slightly tapping. He faced her, and offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ruki looked at him, no emotion on her face.

He eyes were searching him, and he knew it. He just kept grinning.

Finally, she took his hand.

"Fine, but only because it's a fast song."

"Whatever you say, Ruki."

Ignoring her now dancing partner's comment, she trudged along to the dance floor.

Ruki, though she had agreed to it, didn't like the idea at all. Her arms stayed stiff across her chest, and eyes looked anywhere but at Ryo.

Ryo just shook his head, and smiled at her.

"We can stop and sit down if you really want to."

Ruki glanced at him briefly before sliding away. Ryo looked at her swinging ponytail, confused, before shrugging and following her.

An uneasy silence hovered between the two, only interrupted by a snort by Ruki occasionally. Ryo just stared ahead.

The music in the background switched from fast and upbeat, back to drear and dull. Ryo rolled his eyes when his father eyed him with a look that clearly said, 'bring her over and dance _now_.' Ryo ignored him.

Ruki wasn't having any better luck. Her mother kept throwing her gestures to dance with Ryo, all of which went ignored by the stubborn girl.

She glanced over to the boy beside her, to find him grinning haughtily…_still_.

"Shut _up_."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"I wasn't thinking at all."

"That's nothing new."

"Do you want dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"That isn't a good reason."

"Shut up."

"You need to stop resorting to profane language."

"You want profanity?"

"See, what's with the threatening?"

"Shut up."

"My point exactly."

Ruki let out a frustrated grunt, once again, and rolled her eyes.

Ryo smirked, and reach out to her, not bothering to check with her first. Grabbing her, he began to sway with the music.

Needless to say, she resisted.

"What the heck are you _doing_?"

"Dancing with you."

"I _don't_ want to dance, _especially_ with you."

"Too bad."

Realizing that it would be futile to argue, Ruki gave in, but refused to look at him. Her eyes kept darting everywhere, and Ryo just grinned.

Ruki hated it.

As she danced, against her will, with Ryo, she felt comforted by his embrace.

It was weird.

She was grossed out and totally angry at him, yet she felt…warm.

And fuzzy.

She hated it.

And yet, she loved it.

Valentine's Day always held tragedies for Ruki, and she always despised the day.

She believed it was just another Hallmark holiday.

But Ryo loved it. He had been boasting about the holiday the entire week presiding, and Ruki was so annoyed at him, she was going to break his entire face if he mentioned it again.

Fortunately for him, Ryo hadn't mentioned anything about Valentine's Day from the moment Ruki arrived, saving him from hospital bills.

Now, however, Ruki didn't think that it was so bad. True, she could be at home watching sappy movies on her television, but dancing with Ryo didn't seem _that_ bad.

Oh no.

She was singing a different tune. And she _knew_ Ryo would only get an ego boost from it.

Ryo, however, didn't care.

------------------

As the clock struck nine, Ryo leaned in and kissed her.

Ruki punched him…_hard_.

"What was _that_?"

"I kissed you. It was at the stroke of nine."

"First of all, that's on New Year's. And second, it's at _midnight_, you _dolt_!"

"Well I couldn't have waited 'till midnight…it would have been too long. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

He was answered by silence. Ruki stalked off, and Ryo's grin only widened as he skipped after her.

Oh, she had enjoyed it all right.

---------------------

**Disclaimer:** Takeru and Hikari got married, Daisuke ruled the world, there's no such thing as KirCo in the Power Ranger world, I own Digimon, and there's no such thing as war.

Yeah right.

This was pointless fluff, intended to be posted on Valentine's Day, but I got sidetracked with high school stuff, and I only got to read over it today.

This is one exception to my "only numbers with 7 and 0 get my favorite couple drabble" or whatever I said (sorry if I sound delirious right now…I'm _so_ out of it). Ryuki is one of my favorite couples.

It's really bad, so go easy on the flames, please.


	10. Jurato: Takato x Juri

"So Takato…"

"Yeah?"

"Ruki was telling me that you said something on our way home from the Digital World."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh really? That time when you were…uh…"

"Yeah. What was it?"

Eager, the girl leaned on the desk, elbows positioned under her. The guy leaned back, nervous, and slightly embarrassed.

"Well…uh…I was kinda…you know…doing that rambling thing I do."

"Oh."

"And I just kinda started saying random things. Nothing really important."

"Oh really?"

Juri leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed thoroughly unconvinced. He nodded quickly.

Takato, blushing furiously, looked away, not noticing the slight smile on her lips.

Kenta, however, did.

"What's up guys?"

Before Takato could reply, Juri jumped on her chance.

"I was asking what he said that night…you know when I was possessed by the D-Reaper."

Kenta looked from the timid Takato to the beaming Juri, puzzled and surprised.

"Oh. Well he said he liked you, but that was it."

Takato slapped his head, sinking deeper into his seat, and Juri sat up straighter.

"Really?" The question was directed at Takato.

Slowly, and hesitantly, he nodded.

Before he knew it, her arms were around him, and she was dancing in joy.

Takato raised his eyebrows.

"So if I asked you out…you would say yes?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Takato smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Both ignored the startled and confused Kenta, who was staring at the now-couple.

"Did I say something…right?"

-------

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Zilch. Nada. NO!

Yay, for randomness!

And this is also to let you know that nominations for the first ever Digimon Fanfiction Awards has begun! Details can be found on the website linked in my profile…nominations can be given by PM or email!

I'm advertising, but I can use all the help I can get! So in other words…help me get the word out people!

Review please.

Oh, and yes, I love Jurato. (Same goes with Ryuki) And Kenta for that matter…yay for Kenta!


	11. Mimato: Yamato x Mimi

She walks in, as radiant and poised as ever. Her hair is pulled back, but to him, she stills looks elegant.

His jaw drops to the floor, and his eyes are as wide as tennis balls. His best friend, Taichi, rolls his eyes, amused.

Yamato tries standing, but fails miserably. His hands are shaking, and sweat drips from them. He is too edgy to notice that she is looking at him.

She stifles a giggle, but smiles at his innocence. She tilts her head, searching him, as she is curious about his abnormal behavior. Sora shakes her head, grinning.

Mimi walks over to him, and helps him up. He struggles to open his mouth, but when he does, no voice escapes it. She giggles.

Handing him a sheet of paper and a pen, she suggests that he write out his words. He nervously nods.

As his hands shake, he writes, growing increasingly anxious as time passes.

Finally finished, he hands over the paper. Mimi reads over it and smiles.

Taking the pen from Yamato, she hurriedly marks down a response. When he reads it, he instantly brightens.

He quickly jots down another question, and Mimi obtains it. Grinning widely, she nods.

Suddenly, Mimi is engulfed into an embrace, and Yamato finds his voice whopping and cheering.

Mimi laughs, and returns the hug, the piece of paper lying on the floor forgotten.

_What's you favorite food?_

_Chinese…_

_Will you go out to dinner with me on Saturday?_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **AU, Post-02

**Characters:** Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Taichi

**Couple:** Yamato/Mimi, Mimato

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes:** This was fun to write, only because I experimented with the present tense. I don't really enjoy writing Mimato…

Review! And I'm enforcing a new rule. Three reviews and I begin to think of/write the next chapter. This will go for all my fics, but I'll update everything once before it goes into effect for that story.

So three reviews, and you'll get the finished Junato.


	12. Junato: Yamato x Jun

"The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round. The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, all through the town."

"You're something else, you know that?"'

"Actually, Yamato, I do."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

This girl really _was_ something else.

By the time the bus had finally left, I didn't know what I wanted to do more. I could have yelled at my dad and Takeru, I could have abandoned Jun, or I could have just hurled.

I didn't get to do any of them.

After being dragged onto the bus, Jun had forced me to sit next to her, and she took the window seat.

Though the aisle seat gave me more room.

But that's besides that point.

She had stayed relatively quiet, occasionally trying to stir up conversation. I would grunt or shake my head, and the silence would fall once more.

It was fairly awkward.

I didn't know if I _wanted_ to stir up conversation with Jun. Yes, she was sometimes annoying, but she was also was very…blunt.

And for some reason, I found that irresistible.

As she continued her singing, I relaxed my head on the head rest, and let my eyes wander the aisle. I spotted many different people, ranging from tourists to nature lovers.

And then there was us.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Huh?"

Dozing off during a car or bus ride was a specialty of mine. It usually got me into trouble, especially during my primary school years.

My glazed eyes met with Jun's black ones, and she smiled.

It was the first time I sensed some…authenticity behind it.

It was fairly striking.

"Yamato…you can leave during the next stop if you want."

Surprised, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Huh? Jun, where'd did that come from?"

She sighed.

"You were, and never will be, mine. I forced you to ride with me…and that isn't fair to you. You aren't property. Sure, I follow you and am your number one fan and all, but I know that I'll never have a chance with you."

"Jun…"

"Yamato, there's nothing you can do to change the truth. But, I would _like_ you to stay the rest of the ride. I promise not to act…weird or anything." The smiled faded. "But you _can_ leave if you want to."

"Jun, I'll stay. Besides, it'll be cool to get to know you as something different rather than the girl who I will never speak to in fear she'll follow me everywhere."

She laughed, and I smiled at her. She looked out the window, a slight blush enhancing her features.

"So…you want to play a game?"

She turned back around, raising her eyebrow.

"A game?"

"Yeah. You up for it?"

She considered it, until before a grin fluttered onto her lips.

"Sure, why not. What game, exactly?"

I grinned.

"There isn't really a _name_ for it. It's more of…I ask you a question, and then you answer with the full truth. And then vice versa."

"Okay…who starts?"

"Well, you did, but you just wasted your turn."

"Huh?"

"Uh-uh…my turn. What's your favorite TV show?'

"Simple enough. DNAngel."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, my turn! Um…when's your next concert?"

"Christmas night. Happy?"

"Indeed."

"So…what do you—?"

"Ha! You already used up your turn!"

"Not fair."

"It's very fair. So…are you currently dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not. But I do have my eye on someone…"

"Who?"

"Not your turn. What do you think of Taichi?"

"I guess…he's weird…but silly at the same time. He's pretty okay."

"Okay…he'll be happy to hear it."

"Hey! Everything that is said on this bus stays on this bus. Got it?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good. So can I—?"

"Oh, it's my turn now. Too bad."

"Not fair."

"But it is! So, do you really love your brother?"

"I love Daisuke from the bottom of my heart, even if he is a little pest. Happ—?"

"Yes, I am. And you used up your question."

"No, I didn't finish! So there."

"Shoot."

"So can I dare you to do something?"

"No, you can't"

"Shoot."

"What were you going to dare me to do?"

"To kiss me."

"And you do realize—?"

"My turn."

"Oh, hurry it up."

"Will you kiss me?"

"No, I won't. You did realize that was going to be my answer, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why did—?"

"My turn, Yamato. Who do you have your eyes on?"

"Sora. Smooth transition there, Jun. Why did you ask me to kiss you, if you knew I would say no?"

"Because I don't want to live life with regrets. So you really like Sora?"

"Yes. Do you have anybody else you could go out with besides me?"

"Shoot."

"Answer the question."

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"_My_ turn. When are you going to ask her out?"

"When I feel like it. Why don't you stop liking me?"

"I just did."

I looked at her. The entire course of the _game_ I had been smiling, laughing, occasionally smacking myself on the head.

It was fairly fun.

But I never really_ observed_ her.

And I just noticed something.

She wasn't only a stalker.

She wasn't only a crazed fan.

She was human.

And she knew when to give up.

And I respected her for it.

It was fairly…

I don't know.

No words could really describe her.

And then, she smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?"

"No…I didn't."

She grinned.

"I know how to keep 'em entertained…don't I?"

"It's _my_ turn."

"Oh, just give up."

"Nope, I won't. Will you do me a favor?"

"Um…it depends on what it is."

"Okay."

"So…tell me."

"I can't ask you yet."

"Oh, screw it. Just ask me."

"No."

"Stubborn."

"Yes, I am."

"What are you going to ask me?"

"To kiss me for one and _only_ one time."

She smiled.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if I kiss you, I don't want it to be for only once."

I stared at her.

It had been only an hour.

One hour since I had been dragged onto the bus.

One hour since I had grudgingly sat next to her.

One hour in her company.

And my perception of her had most definitely changed.

It was fairly surprising.

"Are you sure?"

"I thought it was my turn."

"I thought we ditched the game."

"I thought we didn't."

"Whatever."

"Will you kiss me now?"

Startled, I looked at her. She was grinning, and I was staring, confused, lost, and totally…confused.

"Did you just ask me to kiss you?"

"Answer the question."

My mouth, which was open, closed. And slowly, I nodded.

"But, only kiss me if you're sure it won't be the last."

I inwardly sighed.

Jun really was something else.

And that's why I did what I did.

And what I did…

It was fairly…me.

-------------------------

Okay. So I totally wasn't expecting it.

He leaned in a kissed me.

On the cheek, of course.

I smiled.

"That's what I thought. And I'm glad to know that you don't make promises you can't keep."

"It's good that you _do_ know."

I chuckled. Even if I had nullified my child-like crush, I couldn't deny the fact that his eyes were so…amazing.

They were fairly glittery.

But when I finally drew my eyes away from his, he was already turning around and leaning underneath the seat. Raising my eyebrow, I watched as he reached for a magazine.

"So…you like rock stars, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only single and not-looking rock stars."

Yamato smirked. "So _that's_ why. Makes sense."

"I always do."

"_Right_. You totally _always_ make sense."

I glared at him, jokingly. "Oh, shut up."

He chuckled and shook his head, amused. "Well, anyway, why don't I get you another guy to fawn over?"

The teasing smile slipped off my face. "Yamato. Get this straight. I liked you. I don't anymore. But just because I decided to somewhat stalk you, which I'm sorry for, by the way, doesn't mean I haven't learnt my lesson. I _won't_ obsess over a guy until I get to know him."

Yamato, at first startled, nodded. "Hey, I understand. And I'm glad you've moved on."

"I am too."

He smiled widely. And even though I knew he was practically taken, I melted.

It was fairly…

Well, Yamato.

Everything about and on that bus ride was so much like Yamato. Everything he did and said. Just everything.

I had never had so much fun in my life. And it didn't even result in a date.

I was proud of myself.

I had grown.

And I was happy.

It was so fairly…fair.

And right.

Fairly fair.

That's my life.

------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **During the bus ride from the campsite after rescuing Ken. (Forgetting episode name)

**Characters: **Yamato, Jun, _Taichi, Takeru, Sora_

**Couples: **Yamato x Jun, _Yamato x Sora_

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Yes, it's fairly (ha) short compared to what it was originally, but hey. Too bad.

Yes, I've changed my pen name. Same concept though…so it works.

Remember, three reviews! I'm thinking of doing a Catherine/Taichi next.

Oh, check out my regular (not really…) updates to my profile. And I'm planning on deleting The Third Party, and trying to finish Be Yourself, that way I have more time for Truth Be Told and a Power Rangers fic I'm planning, entitled Little Less.


	13. Taichi x Catherine

**Note:** I can't write accents. Please imagine Catherine having a French accent.

--------------------------

"I can't believe you don't know any French."

"Hey, I couldn't believe you didn't know Japanese!"

"Thank god you speak English."

"Thank god _you_ speak English."

Catherine Rousseau rolled her blue eyes, and pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

The French teenager had moved to Japan after persuaded by her boyfriend of one year, Taichi Yagami. The two had begun a long distance relationship after meeting in the Digital World a year after they had defeated MaloMyotismon. After that first encounter, conscience had forced them to running into each other many times, and soon, they began to go out to places as friends. The platonic sensation soon devolved into romantic feelings, and now, a year after they had officially declared themselves a couple, they lived in the same town.

After being pushed by Hikari, Taichi had finally agreed to learn French. He had picked up a couple of words during his stays in France, but he wasn't fluent. Catherine had been most displeased when he gave up.

"Okay…so you know how to say hello, right?"

"Bonjour."

"Thank god," she sighed in relief. "You know _some_ French."

Taichi frowned, but Catherine giggled.

"Anyway, let's start with the basics. We'll go over the stuff you'll need, and the rest you can figure out with a dictionary."

Taichi frowned. "Are you sure those things are reliable?"

"I used one when I got here," Catherine responded, testily.

Taichi smirked. "Well then, make sure I don't get the same type of dictionary."

"Was it really that bad?" She asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Yup," Taichi answered smugly. "When a man asked you if you were out of town, you responded 'Come with to the bathroom and watch me.'"

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you _serious_? And you tell me this _now_?"

Taichi chuckled. "It was _very_ funny,"

"I can't _believe_ I said that!"

Taichi grinned at her, and leaned in. "Well…_I _wouldn't mind…following you to the bathroom, I mean. Watching you…I'd rather not."

He ducked when she swung to punch him.

"_Totally _not appropriate."

"And since when have I cared?" Taichi asked hypothetically.

Catherine rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the list in front of her.

"Okay, so according to this, the most likely thing you'll need to know how to say is," her eyes searched the page. "'Where is the bathroom?'"

Taichi laughed, and Catherine groaned. "Shut up. Okay. Where is the bathroom is… 'Où est la salle de bains?'"

"Oye es la sall eyed brains?"

Catherine sighed. "No, 'Où est la salle de bains?'"

"Huh?"

"You're not even going to try, huh?"

"Of course I am!" Taichi said, faking innocence. Catherine rolled her eyes, disbelieving.

"Yeah right." She tossed her list aside. "There's no point in making you suffer any longer." Without another word, she leaned in and brought her lips to Taichi's. He grinned into her mouth.

When they broke apart for a short break, he smirked. "See? I'm just that irresistible."

"Whatever you say."

And with that, they continued.

--------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Taichi, Catherine, _Hikari_

**Couples: **Taichi x Catherine

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Well, here it is. Sorry it took so long.

I don't know any French. I'm taking Spanish. I did have the assistance of Google and its amazing translator. So thanks to Google! Also, I made up Catherine's last name.

Again, I would like to tell you…I'm thinking of deleting The Third Party. If you're a reader, then please speak up. I've basically lost will for that one.

Second, the Digimon Fanfiction Awards are still up and running. Keep spreading the word please.

Third, review! Remember three reviews, and I make progress.

Oh, and I didn't have a couple name for Taichi and Catherine, so I didn't title this chapter with it. If someone knows it, let me know.


	14. Kekari: Ken x Hikari

Her body fits in line with mine, and I feel the warmth radiating from her body. Her breaths are slow and steady, and I know she's fallen asleep. Shifting so not to wake her, I position my back on the armrest of the sofa.

We're sitting in Hikari's apartment, Taichi glaring at me. I tried my best to reassure him, but he walked in on us watching a movie earlier, apparently "very close. Perhaps too close."

Hikari had just rolled her eyes. I smiled nervously. It had been the most clichéd scene I had even seen.

But Taichi had decided to let us watch the movie, but only if he got to sit in. Reluctantly, Hikari stopped glaring at him and her brother slumped into a sofa as we watched a movie on their television set. I pretended not to be uncomfortable, but I knew that Taichi could see through it.

"It's not that I don't trust you."

I sigh. That was the one thing I had been afraid of when I had asked Hikari out…Taichi, or even Daisuke or Takeru, not trusting me. But I knew that they trusted me. I believed they did anyways.

But Taichi was still pulling the overprotective brother act. And it was starting to make me wonder. If it had been someone else, say Takeru or Daisuke or Yamato, whose chest his sister was lying on, would he have been this protective? Or would just sigh and move on?

It's as if he could read my thoughts. I force myself to look down into Hikari's brown hair. As my nose began to sniff in the pleasant scents of her shampoo, I hear the screeching of a chair and after a few moments, a closing of a door.

I look up and smile. Taichi had left. He trusted me.

At the sound of the door closing, Hikari stirs, and I carefully lift her.

"Well, it looks like someone was having a good rest."

Hikari rolls her eyes, and sits up. I feel lost with her movement, but I get over it. She can't be everywhere.

She looks around, searching. I sigh.

"He left."

She nods and then leans upon my shoulder once more. I wrap my arm over her.

"So…let's do this again sometime?" I ask, a hint of playfulness in my tone.

"Of course. Only this time, let's go to your house."

I chuckle and Hikari beams.

We sit like that for quite a while. Only when my eyes started to droop and I feel Hikari's breathing start to steady did I notice the time.

"Hikari…" the brunette looked up, slightly startled. "It's late."

She nods slowly in understanding; I lean in, and gently kiss her on the lips.

"Ken…"

I shush her, placing a finger on her lips. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't speak. Her lips part in a smile, which radiates throughout the room, and as I turn around after grabbing my coat, I feel the warmth from it flowing through me.

I smile at her, and she continues to smile warmly back.

-------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Ken, Hikari, Taichi

**Couples: **Ken x Hikari

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **I wanted to get this out sooner, but FF was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload any documents. Also, sorry it's a bit on the shorter side.

In my profile, I've given my conditions for starting chapter two of Truth Be Told. The story will require my attention, so I wanna keep everything set.

When this story reaches 15 chapters and Five Conversations is finished, I'll start that chapter. I've already started looking through my notes and plans, and I've even mapped out a couple of scenes, but only in my head.

So, please, review. Four would be appreciated! But remember, I appreciate all my reviews, and I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed a fic of mine…it means so much! And yeah, I know it's tacky to be begging for reviews, but I've seen people alerting this, and it makes me sad they aren't reviewing. And yes, I do realize I should be happy that they're reading this at all. But reviews make me write faster. (Hint Hint)


	15. Kouzumi: Kouji x Izumi

She's bored, her blonde hair wrapped around her finger. She scans the room for something to distract her from the very boring lesson. Her eyes rest on the navy-haired boy in the last row beside her.

The boy is staring out the window, having no more attention than the girl looking at him. His eyes are glazed over, a sign of inattentiveness, and he rarely blinks.

His boring hum voice hovering throughout the classroom, the teacher doesn't notice the lack of attention he is getting. The majority of the class is asleep, or at least, distracted, and he keeps droning on, his speech becoming slurred and incomprehensible.

Izumi continues to play with her hair, but now, she slowly scoots her chair over slightly, taking care not to attract interest. She taps him on the shoulder.

"Kouji—"

He turns around, quickly checking to make sure no one noticed, and then nods.

"Uh huh?"

She picks up a sheet of paper and carefully writes down a note.

_Boring, huh? Does he ever shut up?_

Smirking, he responds.

_Nope. He subbed for me last year—it wasn't even for his subject, either—and he totally lectured us for the entire class about the proper use of the comma._

_What class was it?_

_History._

She covers her mouth in order to suppress giggles, and picks up the pencil and twirls it around her finger.

_So what're you doing after school today?_

_Kendo practice._

_After that?  
Nothing. I think me and Takuya were planning to go do something later._

_First, it's Takuya and I. Second, you _think

He glares at her, but then his eyes soften

"Since when are you a grammar expert?" He whispers. "And I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

She blushes slightly, trying to hide it. "I study. And how 'bout we go to the movies tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good. And you _study_?"

"Shut up!"

Unfortunately, she says this a tiny bit too loud, and the class, including the teacher, turns to face her. The unmistakable embarrassment on her face makes it turn beet red.

"Excuse me Ms. Orimoto, but what would be the matter? What is so important that you have to discuss this during _Grammar_ class that it can't wait?"

"Um—"

But before he can utter an excuse, Mr. Grammar-Man grabs the note sitting on Kouji's desk. His face turns from disgust to amusement.

Both of them refuse to look at anyone. Their faces have past red, growing pale instead.

"So, I'm boring, huh? Well, Mr. Minamoto, I can tell you what you'll be doing tomorrow afternoon. You'll be in detention with Ms. Orimoto supervised by me."

Kouji gulps and he feels Izumi's burning embarrassment beside him.

The teacher wheels around, stomping towards his next where he immediately starts lecturing again. Only this time, everyone is awake.

They share a quick look, and Izumi bits her lip. Kouji shrugs.

"Hey, at least we'll be together, right?"

Blushing, she nods.

She'd like nothing more.  
----------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **Post-Frontier

**Characters: **Izumi, Kouji, _Takuya_

**Couples: **Kouji x Izumi

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **So, until I finish the next chapter of Truth Be Told, this is the last chapter of Possibilities. I'm gonna start the chapter as soon as I find my notepad (which has only one sheet of paper) that has all my plans for the entire story. So, basically, I'm screwed.

Also, glacier (you didn't leave a email address): I love Jyoumi too! I'm planning on doing that as one of my 7 or 10 chapters. But don't worry, I'll definitely do it.

Enjoy, and again, I appreciate all your reviews!


	16. Miyou: Jyou x Miyako

In my humble opinion, this dude is a joke. Who in their right mind could be so paranoid? He fusses over everything, and in the Digital World, he's always pulling us back. True, he keeps us safe at times, and he does always carry a good supply of First Aid, but still. What ever happened to spontaneity?

With this man, it's been lost. He can't even remember the last time he did something without planning. Something that didn't involve the Digital World at least.

I'll give him that he's supposed to be the reliable and responsible one. But that doesn't mean he can't fun. That doesn't mean he has to study every single moment of the day unless the world's in danger. Why can't he get out a little more? Why can't he go see a movie or take me out to dinner?

I mean…go to a movie or something?

Yeah. I might as well admit it.

I kinda like Jyou.

Okay.

So I _really _like Jyou.

But that's not the point.

The point is Jyou doesn't get out enough. He doesn't have enough fun.

I'm gonna change that.

Now, the only question is, how?

Hm…

Oh shoot.

Incoming.

"Hey Miyako."

God, he looks cute.

Control yourself Miyako. A guy can't make you feel anyway you don't want to feel.

"Hey Jyou. Done studying?"

Stupid. _Stupid_.

"Actually, I just finished. Not much to do now that Finals are over."

Oh yeah. Just like me to totally forget common sense. Why would Jyou ever go out with a stupid girl like me? He's bound to find someone smarter.

"Oh right. Silly me."

"Nah, I do that all the time."

That's true.

"So what's up?"

Say nothing. Say nothing. _Say nothing_.

"Nothing much. Just kinda chilling. Koushiro and I were going to go to a movie later. I think Taichi and Yamato may join us."

"Sounds fun."

It does. Now if only he'll see a movie with me…

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Wait, what? Tomorrow's Friday. _Friday_.

"Uh…no, I don't think so. Why?"

Oh my god. No freaking way.

"Well I was free. Do you wanna do something? Like, uh, go bowling?"

Bowling? _Bowling?_

"That sounds like fun!"

Of course it does. It sounds like a non-date.

He smiled. Oh wow, he has such a cute nervous-smile.

"Cool. Maybe we can go to dinner later. So I'll call you."

"Oh—oh okay."

Oh my god. Again.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Miyako."

"Bye Jyou."

And he leaves. Just like that.

Oh my god.

I'm going on a date.

I'm going on a _date_.

With Jyou.

I'm going out on a date with Jyou.

I'm going out on a _date_ with _Jyou_.

YES!

Now. To find Hikari's number….

---------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Miyako, Jyou, _Koushiro, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari_

**Couples: **Jyou x Miyako

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Eh, I said my bit in Conversations. But yeah, I was trying something different with this one. And I had lots of fun writing it. I think I may do something similar with another one.

As for next chapter, I'm thinking…Jenrya x Alice (I don't know the Japanese counterpart's name. Anyone care to correct me?)

Hopefully, I'll get more time and inspiration to right. And inspiration comes from reviews. So thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! It means a lot! Keep the reviews coming please!


	17. Kenyako: Ken x Miyako

You watch her. She dances and laughs with her friends, her aura reflecting her brilliance. You watch her. She grins broadly, her lips calling out, her eyes gleaming. You watch her. Flashing her line of sight towards you, she winks, her lips curving upwards. You watch her. She bits her lip, cutely, you think, her friends ignorant to her change of attention. You've watched her.

You smile at her. She waves at her friends, instead moving towards your location, her heels rubbing against the cement. You smile at her. She smiles back, her head rocking back to and fro, her eyes brightened suddenly. You smile at her. Her hair is out and it flies behind her as she takes a place across from toy. You smile at her. She asks to take some of the extra food still left on your tray. You smile at her. And you nod.

You say to her, "what's up?"

She responds by telling you, "nothing."

You say to her, "did you finish eating?"

She responds by telling you, "yeah, I did. The cheese sticks were really good today."

You say to her, "Yeah they were. The fries were abnormally good too."

She responds by nodding her head and smiling.

You say to her, "Why don't you eat with us more often?"

She responds by shrugging and telling you, "I don't really hang out with my other friends that much, so I take lunch time as an opportunity to."

You look down at your food.

You take in a deep breathe.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me sometime?"

She looks at you, startled and lost for words.

You take in a deep breath.

"I mean, only if you want to—I mean, it's not like a date or anything—,"

She raises her eyebrow, her lips tugging upwards.

You take in a deep breath.

"Well—if you want it to be—a date, I mean—if you really wanna go on a date or something—,"

She smiles warmly, and places her hand on yours.

You take in a deep breath.

"So, is that a yes, or a no?"

She laughs as she responds, "that's a 'most definitely.'"

You smile in relief.

Your hands interlocked, you walk together to the trash can, deposing of your lunch. As you turn around to walk inside once more, you suddenly find your lips pressed against hers, and everything else melts away.

And then you chuckle.

"That was most definitely not the place I imagined our first kiss."

She chuckles.

"Definitely not."

And you walk off, together.

--------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Ken, Miyako

**Couples: **Ken x Miyako

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **I really liked the way this one turned out. And I'm glad I chose to experiment with this couple. So yeah, I'm a huge Kenyako fan, hence it being one of my "7" chapters.

Thanks for all past reviews! I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing.


	18. Miyamato: Yamato x Miyako

He's dreading this. I just know it.

He can't _believe_ he ever agreed to this. I mean, why would he _want_ to? I have no voice, no talent in singing. Why could he have possibly have wanted me to sing?

And then, he smiles. And in that one moment, it comes rushing to me. I know why.

He loves me. He truly believes that I have some talent, even if it may be just raw. And if I didn't, and if I was truly horrible, he would have told me, in that gentle manner of his, biting his lip, nervous and guilty for hurting my feelings.

Even though I would have just pounced on him and kissed him senseless if he did.

He walks over to me with that gorgeous smile on him that just makes me melt.

"Hey," he says, and even in _one word_ he's somehow able to make me shiver in delight.

"Hey," I reply back lamely, but he only grins and wraps an arm around me.

As we walk down the auditorium, he cries out greetings and jokes to his friends—his band mates, his crew—but all the while his grip on me never wavers, and I can't help the flutters I get whenever I'm around him. I'm calm, I'm happy.

Being calm is something that was pretty difficult to get me to feel, but for some reason, whenever I'm around Yamato, it's so much simpler. It's much easier.

Everything just falls into place.

I always thought that love was a fairy tale story, something that could never happen to me, the ugly duckling. It was always supposed to be Hikari, with her soft beauty and her gentle manner. I was the loud one, the outspoken one. I was never supposed to have the fairy tale.

But then, I fell in love. And I fell into a world of happiness.

It sounds cliché and over-used, I know, but it's true. There's really no way to _truly _describe the way I feel when we're just sitting around, our hand interlocked, nothing more than silence between us.

It's peaceful.

And now, though I know I'm about to fall flat on my face, I can't help but feel somewhat comforted by the fact that Yamato's there, encouraging me.

Great. Now I'm blushing because this is totally ridiculous.

I will not turn into a sap. I will not turn into a sap. I will not turn into a sap…

Okay, I've turned into a sap.

But I'm a sap in love.

So it works.

And speaking of love…

"Yamato…I don't I can do this."

His blue eyes lock onto mine, and while a moment passes and he says nothing, I can just guess what he's about to say.

"Miyako—," he pauses, and I can feel him starting to feel frustrated. "Do we really have to go through this again? I've told you, again and again, you'll be fine! You're better than you think you are." He sighs. "And if it helps you any, even if you do mess up badly, I'll always love you."

The guilt that had built up when Yamato had first starting speaking edged away, and I softly kissed him.

"Thank you, Yamato."

Taking in a deep breath, I walked onto the stage, staring at the many faces staring back at me.

And then I sang.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Yamato, Miyako, _Hikari_

**Couples: **Yamato x Miyako

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Ugh. I'm not really happy with this one. Sorry about the delay, and please review! Thank you to all my reviewers!


	19. Jenrice: Jenrya x Alice

**Jenrice**

Small and innocent, Jenrya Lee sat in the sandbox.

Quiet and shy, Alice McCoy walked over to it.

"Hi. My name's Alice. What's yours?"

Seven year old Jenrya looked up at this new person, frowning at her blonde hair and deep, black eyes.

"I'm not supposed talk to strangers, Alice."

"But you're talking to me now. And it's okay; I'm not a big, scary man, am I?"

Thoughtfully, he shook his head. "No, I guess you're not." He shrugged. "My name's Jenrya."

"It's nice to meet you Jenrya." She tilted her head and pointed at the lump of sand the boy was molding. "What's that?"

"It's a sandcastle, obviously," he replied somewhat annoyed. "You wanna help?"

Shrugging, Alice gracefully laid herself into the sandbox, and began to work. Her hands moved quickly and with skill for one of only seven. Jenrya looked on with amazement and envy, his pail and bucket lying useless and forgotten beside him.

Her brow furrowed and sweaty and her hands stained in sand and dirt, Alice continued to work, every so often stopping and thinking. She spared Jenrya no thought, and said boy just sat and watched. He was shocked that someone who had at first seemed so shy, so much like himself, would suddenly taken up the initiative to start and end something he had no skill in.

Minutes, or perhaps hours, passed, and finally, Alice's hands dropped to her sides, and she pulled her knees from out under her and stretched them out in the box. Jenrya started, and his jaw dropped.

He marveled at the intricate designs made by the girl. There were details that only one with small fingers and nails could mold, the towers of the castle averaging a foot high. There was a wide doorway, complete with half-opened door and chains connecting the drawbridge to the sand surrounding the makeshift moat. Two towers bordered the far ends, each besides three rectangle holes acting as windows. Behind them stood two larger towers complete with windows staring at the grass below. And finally, Alice had fastened a stick to a piece of grass and had stuck it into the middle, and biggest, tower.

Jenrya was stunned.

"Huh—how—how did you—how did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" Alice asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That!" Jenrya indicated the castle. "How did you do _that_?"

She shrugged. "Simple, really. I've been able to make things since I was really young."

Shocked, young, and completely confused, Jenrya took no responsibility of his next action.

And that was to kiss her on the lips.

It was quick, soft, and sweaty. One that Alice wouldn't even have noticed if her eyes hadn't been open and had seen the bush of blue hair in her face.

"What—_what _was that for?"

Eyes wide, he stood still, not moving.

"I—I'm _so_ sorry—I, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! And now—now I probably have cooties!"

Alice groaned. "Oh come on. I thought you were smarter than _that_." Her shock having worn off quickly, she grinned. "There's no such thing as _cooties_."

He hesitated, but he seemed to have given in. He crossed his arms protectively across his chest. "Whatever," he muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Alice simply picked herself off the ground, brushed off her yellow dress, and muttering a quick "I have to go, bye," she walked away, sparing only one look back, finding Jenrya still in the spot he had been when she had left, simply looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Pre-Tamers

**Characters: **Jenrya, Alice

**Couples: **Jenrya x Alice

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **One of my favorites so far. Please keep reviewing. Even if you don't, I'll keep posting, but I'll probably take _a lot_ less time. Like, instead of a year, I'll take six months.

Just kidding.

Maybe.


	20. Jin: Jim x Jun

**Jin**

"Oh, _Jim_."

Her flattery voice, ever so famous in those parts, floats over to his desk where he's studying. His books are spread across his desk, and his highlighter is stuck to his sweaty fingers as he skims over the words, his eyes barely recognizing the blurry letters.

"Huh? Oh Jun, what's wrong honey?"

Her brown eyes flash dangerously, and he knows she's mad. She has the famous Motomiya temper, after all.

"Well, _sweetheart_," Jun replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "I just received a call from mister Takenouchi." She shifts her weight to her other leg and she crosses her arms over her chest, her eyes still flashing. "_He_ says that he had cancelled work today. _For everyone_."

Jim gulped.

"Well, you see—,"

Flash of eyes. "I see _what_ exactly?"

Another gulp. "I—well, I kinda—kinda took a day—off."

Thinned lips. "You took a day off."

Hesitant nod. "Yeah…I took a day off."

She closes her eyes, as if trying to keep herself under control, and she swiftly walks off, silence in her wake.

"Jun—_Jun_, I—," he struggles to articulate his rationale. "It's not what you think!" He finishes, desperate.

Heavy breathing follows, including eyes that bare deep into him. "It's not what I think? Do you even _know_ what I think?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think that you could have _told_ me if you wanted to take a day off for yourself! You know I'd be all for it! I think you could have thought for a second, and not think of me as your threatening-scary girlfriend, but as your caring-understanding girlfriend!"

And for some reason, he grins.

"Jun, why _wouldn't _I think of you as my caring-understanding girlfriend? Why else would I have skipped work?"

Her face faults. "What?"

His grin grows wider. "Like I said, I only skipped work for _you_."

She still doesn't understand. She frowns. "I don't get it."

He grins widely.

He's on one knee a second later.

"Jun Motomiya, will you marry me?"

Her eyes bulge. He bits his lip.

Before long, they're both on the couch, kissing fiercely, neither one noticing the knocking coming from the door.

"Hey! Mister! You dropped your ring in front of the door!"

-------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters:** Jim, Jun

**Couple:** Jim x Jun, Jin

**Beta-Read: **None. (I'm planning on getting the entire thing beta-ed after I have finished. So if you do spot something wrong, go ahead and point it out.)

**Notes: **Totally random, and the ending, weirdly enough, was inspired by Caparo, mainly Jaimie and her levitating Archy into a comfortable chair.

Don't ask.

It's dubbed names because the Shuu/Shin thing is all so confusing.

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	21. Miyori: Iori x Miyako

**Miyori – Iori x Miyako**

**Nothing Special**

Christmas in the Hida's house was nothing special.

Iori and his wife would sit the kids down Christmas morning, handing out presents, almost always picked out by the kids themselves.

Akira, being the oldest, would open hers first. The gift wrap on her presents was always green with silver stripes, the red bow always hand-tied. She would open her present from her parents first; sometimes they pitched in together to buy one gift, while other times they each bought one separately. Then she would open her brother's—he being her favorite sibling, though she didn't tell her sister that—and then her younger sister's.

Yuudai was always in the middle—middle child, middle to do anything. Being the only boy, he naturally wanted to be different. His presents were always wrapped in gold and white, the bow on the top stuck by glue and red. First he would open his youngest sister's present, then his parent's—if they were separate presents, then his Mum's first, then his Dad's—then finally his older sister's, Akira.

Riko was the youngest, and hence the last to open her parents. Her presents, always wrapped in silver paper, were always piled at the back corner of the room so she couldn't try and steal them ahead of time. She felt that being traditional was the best, so she opened all her presents in whatever order they so happened to be in when she dug them out from under the tree. Somehow in the opening, she found time to take all the wrapping paper and store it safely away so she wouldn't need to buy some for next year.

Iori's wife would make a breakfast of eggs and toast, and together they would eat in the living room. Iori would then send the kids out to play with their friends, while Iori spent some quality time with his wife.

By lunch time, the children would return, exhausted but happy. Iori's wife would have cooked a hearty meal, usually depending on what they had had the night before.

The rest of the afternoon was devoted to spending time in each other's company, with games and stories. Akira and Yuudai always argued over which ornaments were theirs and Iori would watch them, throwing in his two cents when needed, while Riko and her mother talked about school.

Some years, Iori and his family would be invited to a party hosted by his friends, but it would always end by nine-thirty. The family would return and promptly gather around in the living room, Iori and his wife sitting on the couch and the children at their feet.

They would tell a story, always about their adventures. The children would always be in awe, wondering when _they'd _be able to get their own Digimon.

By eleven, everyone would be in bed, cookies and milk having been passed and consumed around. Iori would climb into bed and she would follow him.

Miyako would launch into a tale of how sweet the children were, and how they were just angels. Iori would joke about how naughty they really were.

Miyako would praise the holiday, saying it was so nice to be with family and friends. Iori would counter by saying that what they did was nothing special.

Miyako would then tell him that it was the fact that it was _nothing special _that made it so. _It was a tradition._ Though it might have been simple, and _nothing special_, she would say, it was special because they did it.

Iori would smile and agree, and Miyako would stop his apologizes with a kiss.

Both would fall asleep, happy and grateful.

Christmas in the Hida's house was nothing special. It was more than that.

--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Timeline: **AU, Post-02

**Characters:** Iori, Miyako

**Couple:** Iori x Miyako; _Miyori_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **This was supposed to come yesterday, but I didn't get time to read over it and didn't want to be griddled with mistakes. So here's my one-day-late Christmas present.

Truth Be Told is being rewritten, so redone first chapter should be out next week—hopefully. This will probably updated—or Five Conversations—before 2008.

Review please.


	22. Junizumi: Junpei x Izumi

**Junizumi - Junpei x Izumi**

**Surprises Are the Best Kind of Gifts**

Izumi sat in the swing, her feet swaying up and down. Her blonde hair spilled on her shoulders, she fixing it up as the slight wind picked it up and messed it up again.

Just as she was on the tenth repeat of this cycle, he walked over to her, his hands behind his back, whistling softly.

"Hello there, stranger," he said smoothly as he took a seat on the swing beside her.

Izumi smiled at him. "Hey yourself," she replied, but frowned upon seeing him move something behind his back. "Whacha got there?"

"Oh nothing—nothing to be concerned with anyway. For now, at least," he added as a second thought.

It didn't seem to do much to quench Izumi's curiosity—and suspicion. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Junpei…"

"What?" he said innocently, though he was slightly grinning. "I'm the good one here! I've done nothing wrong."

Izumi snorted. "_Done_, being the key word." She shook her head. "And if you're such a good boy, then tell me what you have there."

Junpei glances at the clock in the middle of the park square. His smile widened as the clock struck five PM.

"You want to know what I have here with me?" Junpei asked. Izumi nodded.

He smiled softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day and one-day-early birthday."

Izumi's jaw dropped. "Junpei—what—you didn't have to do this—"

"Yes, actually, I did," he said, handing her the small box he had pulled from behind him. "Besides, it's not everyday you almost turn twenty-three."

"True, but still…"

Junpei shook his head and motioned for her to open the box. "Come on…"

Izumi frowned but did so. "Junpei—what is this?"

"An engagement ring, of course."

The shout of joy was heard all around the park.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-Frontier

**Characters:** Izumi, Junpei

**Couple:** Junpei x Izumi; _Junizumi_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **This was written more than a week ago and was supposed to come sometime near Valentine's Day, but life got in the way. Sorry about that.

Be Yourself Chapter 5 is almost-ish done. Meaning it'll be out in at least a week.

Everything else is basically up to my muse.

Loving the reviews!

**Edit: Um, whoops? Document thingy wasn't working when I tried last, totally forgot. Sorry!**


	23. Takimi: Takeru x Mimi

**A Fairy Tale**

**Takeru x Mimi**

Takeru Takashi hated fairy tales.

It wasn't the sappy endings or the sick looks girls got from reading them—no, it was more than that. It was the fact that fairy tales weren't _real_.

And Takeru was a realistic person.

Takeru liked writing, of course, but he didn't delve into the world of fantasy. Non-fiction was easy. Science fiction was difficult, but he got through it. Any other type of fiction—he could make it _somewhat_ realistic.

Except for fantasy.

The imagination he had a child never disappear, though. He still had dreams and wishes of bigger and better things. But those magical romance tales—fake, false, not real.

They weren't for him.

It was only much later—when he had already graduated high school and was perusing a career in writing for the local newspaper—that he realized what he had been missing at that time.

And it took Mimi to show it to him.

As a warm summer day settled on the city, Takeru was already wide awake. His notebook and pencils in hand, he was sitting comfortably on his couch, the blinds closed tight. No other sounds could be heard other than the scratching of pencil on paper.

When Takeru looked up again much later, the sun was brightly shining through the curtains, and his stomach was rumbling in hunger. He bit his lip and shook off the feeling, instead deciding to finish his piece up—he was almost done anyways.

The sun was nearing the horizon when Takeru was finally finished. He hadn't eaten anything all day, so he was starving. He hadn't even gotten up, so his legs were stiff, and he suddenly found himself with the urge to relive himself. Once he had satisfied his needs for the day, he plopped back onto the couch, stretching his feet. The phone hadn't rung all day, thankfully, but now he wanted it to. Twirling the object in his hand, he debated dialing the number himself.

Suddenly he burst out laughing. There he was, debating whether to _call her_. It was quite pathetic, he thought, considering he wrote it for her in the first place. What was the moment of wasting an entire day if he wasn't going to show it to her?

Having logically made his decision, he dialed the memorized number. Ringing in his ears, Takeru found himself nervous. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she thinks it's stupid?_

He knew his worries were pointless—Mimi would never laugh unless it was meant to be funny. If she thought it was bad, she would tell him—not say it was stupid.

But Takeru doubted it anyways—how could he be _that_ lucky? It just didn't make sense.

Well, fairy tales didn't make sense. And there he was, writing one.

The line connected. "Hello?"

"Mimi? It's Takeru."

"'Keru! What's up?"

"You mind coming over? I have something I want to show you."

"Story something?"

"Kind of. It isn't really a story since it's really short. But it is a writing piece."

"Give me ten minutes."

Takeru grinned. "Thanks a lot, Meems."

"It's nothing, Takeru. It's for you, after all."

"Bye."

"Bye bye."

He hung up, his face lit up by a small smile. Mimi had that effect on him, Takeru had come to notice. He wasn't really sure if he should be worried about it or not, but at that moment, he didn't really mind much.

Lying on his back, Takeru relaxed. His eyes flittered shut, and before he knew it, there were sharp raps at his door.

"So, let's hear it," she said, walking in briskly, all business. She immediately took a seat in the armchair by the television, and Takeru took a seat across from her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot dangled impatiently. She was biting her lip, and Takeru knew all the signs of Mimi-getting-restless were there.

Clearing his throat, he pulled out the notebook he had been writing in all day. Slowly, he read the words, hoping everything he imagined, everything he wanted to write out had been conveyed across.

"Once upon a time," he began, speaking slowly, making sure it sounded right. "There was a boy. He was a shy, timid boy. He was athletic and smart and just perfect. Many of the other kids didn't like him since they were jealous. A few kids, however, befriended him, and they liked him. He was funny and nice. They eventually realized that he _wasn't_ perfect—his parents had split when he was younger, and his brother rarely spoke to him.

"One day the boy and his friends were kidnapped—a wise old man from another universe needed their help to protect his world from evil invaders. They gladly helped him, and along they way, they befriended creatures from that universe as well as each other.

"When they're journey was completed, the friends all split up—their parents were all worried and didn't want them to disappear again. They tried to tell their parents that they were friends now and that they wanted to stay together. Unfortunately, they weren't able to convince all the parents and one girl moved to another city.

"The boy was devastated—he was glad that the rest of his friends stayed, of course, but the girl that moved had been his best friend. She had been the closest to him throughout their adventure.

"Years past, and not one day went by where the boy—now a man—didn't think of his best friend. The man became a writer, writing for world famous newspapers. One day, however, he ran into a famous fashion designer. The writer was pleased and surprised when he found out it was his best friend!

"The two were reunited and spoke everyday. Their friends were also happy when they learned the great news. Soon, the writer and the fashion designer spent more and more time together. And eventually, though both never knew how it had happened, they fell in love.

"The writer, in a stroke of inspiration, decided to express his love through a fairy tale. Now, the writer never did like fairy tales—he thought them to be unrealistic. But he wrote one anyways, just for his best friend, and read it to her.

"The girl—now a woman—loved the story, listening attentively through it all. Towards the end, however, the man stopped. She asked him what was wrong. He responded with—," Takeru cut off.

Mimi leaned in, grumbling in disappointment. "What's wrong?"

He looked up, his cerulean eyes glittering. "'Will you marry me?'"

"Takeru…" she said, frozen in her seat. "Are you—are you or him—_Takeru._" She launched herself on him, embracing him tightly. Takeru was grinning widely, his arms encircled around her.

"That," she murmured in his ear softly. "That was the _sweetest_ thing I have _ever_ heard."

"So?" he asked, though he was pretty certain what the answer would be.

"Are you nuts?" she said, smacking him lightly. "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes—"

Her affirmative answer was cut off smoothly by his lips.

* * *

**Notes:** I like this one. I hope you do too. :)

Reviews are always appreciated!


	24. Koukari: Koushiro x Hikari

**Koukari – Koushiro x Hikari**

**Smile**

They're sitting on the edge of the lake—_their_ lake—feet dangling. The bottom skin of her feet touch the water as she swings her feet—back and forth, back and forth—over the water, the ripples tickling her. He's on his laptop, as per usual.

The sun sets, it's sunset, and the sky is turning red. Purple and orange hues sparkle around them. She smiles, the sunlight's reflection on the lake glittering.

It's beautiful, the scenery, the setting. Just _beautiful._

She snakes one arm around his. He doesn't object, only scoots closer, his laptop now on both of their laps. Her smile grows wider as she hears his steady breathing hitch slightly when their fingers interlock.

Leaning against his shoulder and his chest, she breathes deeply. Her eyes glaze over their surroundings and her heart flitters. All is silent at their lake except for his keyboard strokes. The quick jabs comfort her. It's his trademark, after all.

As the corners of her lips curve upward, she reaches with one arm to her neck to free her camera. She needs to capture this moment. It isn't a rare occasion on any accounts, but it's still special. It's her, it's him, _together_. Any moment of that sort is special to her.

The other arm is still snuggled around his as he works silently. She admires his diligence, his dedication. He's preoccupied with his computer, just as always, but that's why she fell for him in the first place. Smart, handsome, quirky—she loves it.

She loves him.

She glances at his handsome face. His features, simple yet charming, are lit with joy, and her smile only grows. He's quiet, doesn't speak to her and doesn't express his happiness, but she knows him. She knows he's grateful for a break, grateful for a moment together.

The camera is positioned in her one arm. She notes that he glances up for a moment, but only for a moment. Afterwards, he returns to his work. Before, back _then_, that might have bothered her. Had she been anyone else, that would have bothered her.

But she knows him too well. He's the other half of her soul now—she knows him _so_ well.

She smiles for the camera as she shoots a picture. _Click._

She adorns a thoughtful face as she shoots. _Click_.

She gazes at him, her brown eyes twinkling and loving, only to find him mirroring her—in position and in expression. _Click_.

The smile almost falls off of Hikari's face when Koushiro kisses her.

* * *

**Notes: **Short yet simple and sweet. I like it, and I hope y'all do to.

If there's more than the one person who reviews reading this that is.

Please review!


	25. Taiora: Taichi x Sora

**Taiora – Taichi x Sora**

**Fire**

Dirt and mud and sweat and kissing and passion and heat and desire are an interesting combination.

His hands are roaming every where on her body and she's moaning, her hands running through his bushy hair. His kisses are burning her skin as they leave a trail across her neck, her shoulders, to her cheeks, her ears, her lips.

Taichi's a candle burning with a flame and she's his moth, always coming back for more.

To Taichi, she's the most beautiful sweaty, dirty, muddy girl in existence, and the fact that he's still exhilarated from his football game doesn't help. She plays soccer, stands his outrageous behavior, and loves him. There's nothing more he can ask for.

To Sora, he's the spontaneity and fun she needs, packaged in a built and hilarious guy, who's so nice he wouldn't hurt a fly. As she opens her eyes to study his, the passion and _love_ radiates like nothing ever can and Sora feels herself melting into his hands.

She's safe and he's happy.

She's fire and he's fire. They say not to fight fire with fire, you'll only get burned. But as the kisses intensify and as Sora wraps her legs around his waist, still kissing hungrily, there's no doubt that they don't care.

Playing with fire is the best thing they've ever done.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Extremely short, but frankly, I think it's long enough to convey the point of the drabble. And it's actually drabble length for once.

I decided to go with a more usual couple this time around because it was easier and because this one just _fit_.

Maybe I'll get more than one review this time.

_(Hint: If you would like faster updates, review. If you don't, it won't mean I won't update at all, it just might take a year…or two.)_


	26. Sokeru: Takeru x Sora

**Sokeru – Takeru x Sora**

**Looks**

His gaze on her is intense—fierce and it scares her, if only slightly. There's so much raw emotion in those two orbs, it makes her afraid and worried—and she's tough. She's motherly and kind, but she's tough and protective.

But a look in his eyes, especially when he _smiles_, and she melts and her knees are wobbly and her head is fuzzy and she doesn't like it.

That's what she tells everybody—she tells them she doesn't like it when he looks at her and makes her feel naked, exposed. That's what she tells Mimi every time her best friend asks, wondering why in the world Sora Takenouchi was looking love-struck when Takeru Takashi looked towards her. It's what she tells everyone, but she's almost pretty sure it's not true.

She's never felt this way before—not with Taichi and his _fierceness_ or Yamato and his _intensity_. Takeru's innocent—_naïve, cute, sweet, fresh, bright, refreshing flexible_—and so unlike her previous boyfriends, it's weird and new and she likes it.

He has the ability to be laughing—_joyous, infectious, awe-inducing laughing_—kissing her speechless the next—_nervous, awkward, rewarding, exhilarating, exciting, new_.

Honestly, she loves the feeling. It's exciting, cool, interesting. She can't get enough of it—it's addicting, addictive like a drug, but not. It's natural, safe, _she likes it._

If she told Mimi, she'd be sent to an asylum, but not for the right reason. She's not crazy because she likes Takeru—she's crazy _in love with_ Takeru, but she doesn't know it, or maybe she does and doesn't want to admit it to herself.

But she's crazy one way or another, so sometimes she wonders why she doesn't just tell somebody and get it over with.

And then Takeru locks eyes with her and everything disappears and she doesn't want to be anywhere that he isn't. Takeru Takashi and his looks—his intense, fierce looks—are addictive and she can't get enough and she doesn't ever want to forget the feeling in her stomach when he lays a hand on her waist and brings his lips to hers and everything else fades away and Takeru's _everywhere_ and there's nothing else.

Mimi asks her one day if she'll ever tell Takeru to stop.

Sora tells her _no, I don't want him to._

* * *

**Author's Note: **You guys should be happy that I adore Adventure (and 02) characters so much, otherwise I'd be totally off this fandom. But I hold a special place in my heart for them, which is why I can still write about them. Tamers and Frontier, not so much, but I'll try to finish those up quickly so I don't have to worry about it.

This is _finally_ half-way finished. And again: please, _please _review. I would beg, but it's sorta hard to do over the internet. Reviews mean everything to me. And it only takes a couple of minutes, really.

Hoped you liked it, at least.


End file.
